Children of the Night
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: It's been a few good months since Theodore and Eleanor had their little encounter together. Now, brought together again, the two lovers will have another night of blissful indulgence, as well as surprise. Continuation of "Chapter 9" in the Chipmunk Sex Collection.


The chipette in the red cloak had finally reached her destination.

It had rained all evening, and the forest grounds were still damp.

She sat on a rock, holding her belly closer.

How am I going to tell him? Will… will he think differently of me?

And then she saw it: the clouds in the sky parting back, revealing a waning gibbous moon that shone its light over her.

The cloak slipped off her back as the chipette fell to her knees. Doubled over with spasms, she winced in pain while her body started to tremble.

 _ ***Eleanor's POV***_

The first thing you need to know about us werewolves is this: We can change any time we want, so long as any phase of the moon is in sight. So, for once... Teddy lied... He said it'd be monthly!

I've gotten used to the spasms that make my body ache during the transformation. But it still surprises me to watch the whole process: to see longer strands of fur poking through my skin. To feel my teeth growing inches out of my gums. My muscles, my whole body – it feels like I'm being stretched, turned inside out and burning with a fever at the same time.

By the time I had fully transformed, I'm left with a throbbing in my head, but at least the pain's gone. I got to my hands and knees, crawling step by step to the lake. Once I'm at the edge, I bent over and gazed downwards, though I already know what I look like.

I see a furry light brown she-wolf crouched on all fours with a round tummy that's almost touching the ground. My hair's still blonde and tied in pigtails, but now I have a pair of tufted pointy ears with little fangs jutting from the corners of my lips. And to top it off, I've even got a tail!

Feeling thirsty, I bent over to take a drink, lapping up the water like a dog. It's kind of messy – the water gets all over my nose and chin – but it doesn't matter. One of the coolest things about being a werewolf is that I'm basically a living towel, so I wiped my face with the fur on my arm.

The only part of me that isn't covered in fur is the scar on my right arm. I held it up, looking at the little white crescent of teeth marks – how one simple bite had changed my life for the better.

Now I know what Theo had been going through, and I gotta admit, I love it! It's cool to be a werewolf!

I turned my head to the sky, letting out a howl. I howled as long and as loud as I could. I had never felt so strong in my whole life. I could feel all that power filling me warmly from head to toe, like drinking a mug of hot chocolate.

Then, as though my ears had a mind of their own, they perked up, standing straight as I heard footsteps approaching, the faint rustling of grass and bushes as someone – something – was making its way closer.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Did someone hear me howling? Maybe I shouldn't have done that!

Quickly I picked up the red cloak and wrapped it around me. What if it's hunters? What if they mistook me for a wild animal? Will they shoot me? I tried to cover as much as I could of my naked body.

I would've fought back, maybe even make a run for it. But I couldn't. Not in my current state – I wouldn't be putting just myself in danger.

I was just about to crouch down, baring my teeth to make myself look scarier. Then something came out from behind the trees!

Whatever it was, it was rushing at me on all fours. I was about to break out in a run, just dash away on two legs so I'd be faster, but it caught me! I panicked and started barking and squirming, trying to break free. But then, I was pulled into the softest, warmest hug I've ever had.

"Hi."

I blinked a few times, immediately recognizing the voice. "Theodore! You nearly made me pee myself!" I said, pushing at his chest with a pout, crossing my arms.

He didn't reply at first, just looking all over my body, a soft smile on his face. "I've never seen you transform before..." he said, looking up at me now.

"Then how'd you know it was me?" I asked, sighing as I returned the hug.

"Your scent didn't change, that's for sure." He answered. "Plus, I was watching." he added, poking my nose softly. "A red hood, eh?" Theo smiled, holding up the fabric and running it through his paws. "Guess that means I'm your big bad wolf, huh?"

He gave me a playful growl, and I giggled. He's so sweet, he wouldn't do anything to embarrass me!

"Yeah, well… it was the only thing I could grab from the house without being spotted. And I didn't want to wear anything when I changed."

Gently, I let Theo slip the cloak off my back, exposing my body once more for all the forest to see.

He brushed away a strand of hair from my face, caressing my cheek as he looked at me with his big eyes. When he touches me like that, I go weak, and I couldn't help my tongue from lolling out and licking his fingers. Even under all that fur, he still tastes like caramel.

"Gosh, what big eyes you have!"

"I know. 'All the better to see you with', am I right?"

"Is it me, or did the transformation give you a rounder tummy?"

Great. He just had to ask _that_ question.

"About that… Theodore, I have to tell you something."

Well, here goes nothing.

 _ ***Theo's POV***_

Eleanor's pregnant? With my pups?

All I could do was sit there and listen, although there were times when I just blanked out and stared at her body, basking in the moonlight. Ellie's fine just the way she is, but even as a werewolf, wow! She just looked so furry, and cute!

It took a lot of strength to resist the animal urges inside of me – I just wanted to take my Ellie then and there, have a playful tussle with her on the ground before ending it with a night of... well, you know!

I brought her a little closer and, being as careful as I could, tackled her to the ground, my tail wagging a mile a minute as I gently sat down on her, pinning her down. I should have expected more; Eleanor had pushed me off and pounced at me, paws battering my belly lightly as I quivered and squirmed beneath her, letting out a playful bark as I nip at her ears.

She barked back at me and planted her rump down right on my stomach, letting out a growl as she locked her gaze on mine before giving me a light bite on the shoulder. I smiled, then gave her the same bite, just enough to leave a bit of a mark. I lightly sucked on the skin beneath her fur, drawing my tongue against the slowly developing mark.

Ellie's eyes seemed to darken as I did so... She let out a little growl and planted her paws to my chest. I couldn't help looking up at her, my gaze locking with hers.

Slowly, she leaned down to my ear, and to my surprise, gave it a slow lick. "Again." she whispered, showing off that spot on her shoulder more.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

The look in Eleanor's eyes betrayed what she was thinking. The love bite had excited her.

Theodore complied, gently sinking his fangs into Ellie's shoulder, deepening the marks until they showed plainly through her fur. His whole form tensed up as she, again, did the same, renewing the bite mark present on his shoulder. He winced noticeably, but released a steady sigh as the pressure soon lifted.

"Caramel..." was all Eleanor said as she planted her paws softly to Theodore's chest again, leaning her head down to nibble at his chest, a small annoyed growl escaping her lips. Her fangs weren't sharp enough to tear through the garment.

"You know, you're acting a lot like I did when I first transformed." Theodore teased as he lifted off his shirt, showing off his slightly muscled(and still rather chubby) form to her, his cheeks taking on a fierce blush as Eleanor just barked, lowering her head to his chest again, lapping through his fur and soaking his skin with her drool, tail wagging to and fro behind her.

Not leaving her to have all the fun, Theodore gently turned Eleanor around, holding her tail up and to the side, admiring her from behind. "Heh... You smell amazing tonight~" He says, taking in the sweet alluring scent of her nether flower, poking his tongue out to gather up the little pearl of 'nectar' that leaked out.

Sure enough, Eleanor's back arched in response as she bit down on her lip, letting out a little whimper of bliss as she wiggled her plump, fuzzy rear, raising up a hind leg and resting it on Theodore's shoulder, revealing more of her crotch area to him.

 _ ***Eleanor's POV***_

It's not that I couldn't talk or anything... I just didn't need to. Theodore was doing an awesome job at just getting me excited... I couldn't help letting out those barks and whimpers. I just feel so good when he does that... I curled my toes against his shoulder as I felt his warm, wet, kinda rough tongue rasp against my folds. God, I felt so weak when he did~ Slowly, I lowered my chest to his belly, umping my nose on his crotch before pushing them down with my paws.

Sure enough, Teddy was more than excited to play with me. He was already pulsing and stretching his boxers; and gosh... just enough musk to make me feel dizzy. I let out a little whine as I worked my muzzle inside his boxers, going straight to licking at the base of his shaft. It was... different this time around. It was still the same tapering length, but now it had a little knot forming!

Theodore groaned as I licked at it, so I pressed my paws down on his hips, wiggling my rear more as I kept licking at that small knot, savoring his little moans. I fought back the urge to squeal as I felt that tongue of his dipping inside of my slit. I bit down on my lip and whined, raising my butt up some more as I played around with his length, giving it soft kisses ever now and then, blushing as I felt his arms wrap around my hips.

He let out a low growl as he pulled my rear down, then I squealed as I felt his tongue rasping up against my slit. I dug my claws into the ground and whined out loud, wiggling my hips against his muzzle as I scooted myself closer to him, now taking some of his cock into my mouth and sucking at it.

Feeling Theodore moan into my pussy as he started working his muzzle inside.. Gosh did it make my head spin. I cupped his balls in one paw, the other planted firmly to his hips as I released his length, lapping at just the head as he started to ooze out that sweet, salty pre I've come to love so much. He wiggled his tongue into me, pushing it in nice and deep before slowly dragging it out.

I couldn't help letting out a loud yelp of bliss. I love it when he does it like that... It sends such shocks of pleasure through me... "R-Raf!" I barked, hips wiggling again as I scooted towards him again, now taking his whole length into my muzzle, sucking on it and pawing at his hips, swallowing all of the pre he gave me hungrily.

Theo's claws dug into my hips a little as he buried his tongue in me again and again, pulling out a loud squeal from me as he took his sweet time with pulling his tongue back out. "Woof... W-Woooof..." I panted, suckling on his tip and flicking my tongue against it, gathering up a good amount of his pre before swallowing it.

"More... Please..."

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Hearing her request, Theodore adjusted his hold on her hips, now wrapping his arms around Ellie's thighs, sitting up and stuffing most of his muzzle into her slit, licking away at the deeper parts of her slit. Eleanor ended up squealing loudly, releasing his length from her maw. "T-Teddy, please just take me now!" She begged, whining as she pushed her body against his, quivering all over as he continued his rough licking.

The werewolf chipette was panting heavily, her face pressed softly against her lover's crotch as he ate her out, unable to stop herself from breathing in his scent. It drove her mind crazy, and she couldn't get enough.

Fortunately and unfortunately, Theo decided to go further.

He pulled his muzzle from her snatch and, in the process, planted her down in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as he looked up at her, licking at her muzzle as he began to work his length into her, pushing his way in until his knot was pressed against her folds.

Eleanor howled softly as she arched her back, her walls being stretched more as her back arched up. "T-Theodoooore..." She whined, wiggling her hips against his length. A yelp slipped out of her as he suddenly leaned forward, now with her arms and legs wrapped tight around him while he stood on all fours.

Careful not to harm her belly, Theodore pressed his lips to hers and began thrusting, slowly at first, his motion making Eleanor's body rock back and forward lightly. She returned the kiss eagerly, tightening her hold on his body as she licked all along the inside of his mouth, letting out weak, pleasured little whines.

Theodore dug his claws into the ground, grunting lowly as he started to get a little rougher, picking up his pace so that his balls were swaying as well, lightly tapping against Ellie's butt; a small little something that just made her more eager. "Y-You're still tight~" He teased, having broken the kiss for his lover to moan as loudly as she wanted.

"A-Aahhh... T-Theodore..." Ellie panted, whining into his ear as he picked up his pace, driving his tip up against her tender walls and grinding on her, a blush growing on her face as one of Theodore's paws found its way to her plump butt, groping it and spreading it some as his humping got rougher, rubbing a finger against her newly exposed tailhole. "P-Push it in! Please!" She squeaked.

Grinning, he did as she asked, driving his finger inside of her hole and wiggling it around, pumping it in and out in sync with his hips. The result was a loud yelp of bliss, followed by a little wavering howl from Eleanor.

"Just like that~?" Theodore asked, gently nibbling on her neck as he moved his other paw to rest with the first, squeezing on Eleanor's plush rump as he leaned back, now having her in his lap as he pounded upwards into her, knot constantly kissing against her soaked opening.

Eleanor's answer was another howl, her claws digging lightly in Theodore's skin as she rode on his length, wiggling her hips and whimpering, smooshing her belly against his as she panted against his muzzle. "I-I can't..." She panted, drooling on his muzzle as her eyes rolled back some, riding each shockwave of pleasure Theodore gave her.

"Let it out, Ellie." He encourages, pumping his finger in and out of her back entrance faster down, curling the digit against her squeezing walls, humping harder into her hole. "Don't hold back~!" He barked, resting his head on her shoulder.

Eleanor squealed as she tightened her grip on Theodore's body, her walls also clamping down tighter around both of her intruders, a loud, feral "Awooooo!" ringing from her as she was driven into a wild climax, her juices gushing out of her and staining Theodore's fur, dripping off of his knot as it began squeezing inside of her hole.

Not too long after, Theodore had shoved his knot inside of her hole, howling out loud with her as his head turned instinctively to the moon, claws digging into both the ground and Eleanor's butt as he filled her up with his load, their combined climaxes sloshing around inside of Ellie's slit.

Some time had passed and Theodore had re-positioned himself, so now he and Eleanor were on all fours, their rears squished together as he kept his shaft locked deep inside of her by his knot. The two were-chipmunks were simply left panting, not needing to speak for now.

"E-Ellie?" Theodore piped up, finally breaking the lasting silence. "I"m still glad you decided to be a werewolf with me..." He says, a blush coming to his cheeks as he peeks back at her, his tail wrapping around hers a few times.

"Me too..." Eleanor panted, blushing as she locked her gaze with Theo's. "You're an awesome mate."

Smiling, Theodore pulled himself out of her, the remainder of their intercourse gushing out of Ellie's slit. He huffed and layed down on top of her, pulling her into a deep kiss as he rubbed his paw on her tummy. "Let's just relax for the rest of the night..." He said.

Eleanor could only nod her head. Theodore's warm presence and scent acting as a nice little silent lullaby for her. As her eyes drooped, she could've seord she heard a "Happy Halloween" being whispered in her ear.

And it certainly was.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _You guys have a nice and safe Halloween! I hear some people try hiding Samurai swords in their skittles, so be careful! Leave a review! KRS, Out!_**


End file.
